1. Field
The following description relates to a filter and a transceiver in a radio frequency (RF) domain using a bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR).
2. Description of Related Art
A bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) may be used in a signal transfer system using a wireless scheme. In addition, the BAWR may be used for input and output of wireless data.
There are various types of wireless communication device for various purposes, and the number of wireless devices, conventionally regarded as wired devices, has increased rapidly. Accordingly, there is a need for a radio frequency (RF) device capable of securing low power and rapid characteristics.